


Last Night

by AmaliaIR



Series: Drabbles [36]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarryville, M/M, Multi, Triad - Freeform, mmm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 09:56:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18280787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaliaIR/pseuds/AmaliaIR
Summary: Harry wakes up of no recolection of the previous night and Draco sleeping next to him. Thankfully, Neville fills him in on what happened.





	Last Night

Harry woke up and frowned to himself. The light in the room was soft, unlike the usual harsh sunlight that usully entered his room at this time. Well, at least he guessed that it was around midday. The curtains in covering the windows were pin-ish and rather thick, but he could tell that the sun was shinning brighlty on the other side.

He had no ide where he was, so he tried to remember somehting from the previous night, but the memories were foggy. There had been a party, that much wasclear, but from what he remembered the place had looked nothing like this room. The walls were lined with old fashiones flowery wallpaper, the furniture looked even older than the one at Grimmauld’s place, and he was now realizing that he was lying on top of a fat comforter that matched the curtains perfectly. It also smelled of old books.

He sat up slowly, his head pounding and his vision blurring slightly at the movement. He cursed internally and vowed to never let Seamus mix his drinks ever again. He should have known the man was not apt to do that from watching him try to do potions over the years.

 

Harry looked around trying to find some clues that would tell him whose room this was. The mirror in font of the bed showed him sporting one of the worst cases of messy hair he had ever seen on himself, and also his glasses were askew and digging painfully into the bridge of his nose, he now realized. Whoever put him to bed forgot to take them off him, so that ruled out Hermione and Ron. The rest of the room was just was as outdated, with golden-framed pictures of flowers and ducks, lace covers on the bedside table and dresser, a fluffy brown carpet that stretched all over the-

Harry jumped, his heart beating so wildly it felt like it would leave his chest. There was someone sleeping on a small matress right next to the bed. The comforter Harry was sitting on draped over the sleeping form of the person, and Harry would have missed it if he hadn’t been inspecting the room so meticulously. He let his heart calm down before leaning over the edge of the bed, trying to see who might be so peacefully still under there. It took him less than a second to match the fancy shoes and ruffled blond hair to Draco.

Thinking of Draco stirred something inside him that he thought might have something to do with the night before, but he wasn’t sure. He just knew it made his knees feel weak.

The door opened suddenly and Harry had no more time to think about the implications of that feeling.

Neville peered inside the room slowly, and caught Harry’s eyes. “Oh, hey,” he whispered, opening the door fully and stepping into the room. 

Fuck. Harry felt it again. Even though he wasn’t standing, he felt his whole legs go strangely limp, and his heart was racing again.

“Hi,” he smiled at Neville, who smiled back. He wanted to instantly ask questions about last night and about his whereabouts, but Neville seemed so calm that it didn’t seem appropiate.

Neville walked over, looking at Draco.”He looks cold. I should have brought another blanket.”

Harry cocked his head to the side. “So you brought us here?”

Neville chuckled quietly. “Blimey, you don’t remember anything, do you?” Harry shook his head. “Yeah, this was my Gran’s room before she met that American wizard and moved to Florida.” He sat on the bed. Harry wanted to get closer to him, but his legs didn’t feel like cooperating. 

“That makes sense,” Harry said. “Hope I wasn’t an awful drunk to handle. Though, if I can barely remember we were at a party, I doubt I was good company.”

Draco stirred, but then he was still again. “You weren’t so bad, actually.” Neville smiled warmly, like he usually did. “But there was this thing…Well, maybe we should wait for Draco to wake up.”

Harry’s chest went tight with anticipation and nerves. “Can’t you tell me now? I’m sure that if I made a fool of myself he’s going to remember. Possibly for eternity.”

Neville didn’t laugh, but he looked slightly aprehensive, and his cheeks reddened a bit. The last few years had been so good on Neville; he was like a new man. A new, tall and nicely built man. Harry noticed his mouth was very dry. 

“You and Draco…” Neville said. Harry’s heart was caught on his throat now, his mind whirling with possibilities. Perhaps his subconscious had finally betrayed him and he displayed his attraction to Draco somehow. Fuck. Fuck. He would never let Harry forget about it. “Kissed me.”

Harry was sure his brain stopped functioning. He could see bleak images of Neville and Draco, but struggled tomake sense of them. “I…we…uh,” he attempted to make his thoughts coherent, but clearly failed. “What?”

“I was about to go home when you and Draco caught up to me. You both said you fancied me and then you…” Neville shrugged,looking embarrassed but not upset. “Kissed me. You first, then Draco. He was angry about that.”

Harry’s mind was still a blank space, he could merely look at Neville and blink.

Neville looked down at his hands. “So clearly you were very drunk. I apparated you both here and put you to bed. Sorry I didn’t take off your glasses, by the way.”

Slowly, Harry’s brain began to work again, and he tried to find the right words to explain to Neville how sorry he was without it sounding like what he had admitted was wrong because he very clearly did fancy Neville and didn’t want him to think he was just pissed out of his mind, but he also wasn’t sure if he should admit it now that he was sober. He was suddenly nauseous.

“For fuck’s sake.”

The voice was muffled and angry, and it could have only come from Draco. Neville and Harry looked down. 

Draco pushed the comforter away form his face and stared up at them. His usual sneer was a lot less theatening when his hair was all over the place and his shirt on backwards for some reason. “This is when you’re supposed to say something, Potter.”

“Good morning, Draco,” Neville said. “Were you too cold last night?”

Draco got to his feet surprisingly fast for someone who was presumably just as hungover as Harry. He groaned in frustration. “Stop being so nice!” He told Neville. “Potter and I were complete pricks last night!”

“I don’t remember anything!” Harry said to Malfoy. Then he turned to Neville. “But it sounds like I should apologize.”

“You were both very nice about it, actually.” Neville looked from Draco to Harry and back. “As soon as I told you you were too drunk you both agreed and let me apparate you here.”

Out of nowhere, a whirlwind of memories invaded Harry’s mind. He saw the party, the people, the drinks. He saw Neville dancing. He saw Draco come up to him and start talking about Neville. More drinks. He saw Draco again, this time really close and dancing in front of him. Hands on his hips, on his back, on his neck. He saw Neville leaving. Draco talking. Running out of the club and into the street. Neville. His face flushed. Draco’s voice speaking Harry’s truths.

Lips and sweet cocktails and overflowing emotion.

“This was your idea!” Harry pointed at Draco. Draco’s face reddened, but he didn’t deny it. Clearly, he remembered a lot more than Harry did. “But, it might as well have been mine.” He would normally jump at any opportunity to blame Draco for something, but not when Neville’s feelings were involved. “I’m really sorry, Nev. I shouldn’t have jumped on you like that. It’s not okay.”

Draco sighed. “I’m sorry too. Even if it was mostly Potter’s fault.” Harry glared at him. “I’m very sorry.”

Neville nodded, a small smile on his lips. “It’s okay. I know you didn’t mean it.”

As if on cue, both Harry and Draco got closer to Neville. Harry found the strenght to scoot on the bed and sit next to him and Draco stood in front of them. 

“I can’t speak for Harry again,” Draco said, his eyes shifting to Harry for a split second. When he used his first name instead of ‘Potter’, you knew he was being serious. “But I meant every word. Even if I shouldn’t have been so sloshed when saying them.”

“I was being truthful too,” Harry admitted, his knees slightly shaky. “The alcohol was just a very good excuse to finally do something about it.”

Draco nodded. “You shouldn’t have been so nice to us. You should have let us pass out on the streets.”

Neville scoffed but smiled. “I would never do that.”

Harry knew that. Neville was the sweetest person he knew, even though Draco was showing that he could be surprisingly mellow under the right circumstances. “How can we make it up to you?” Harry asked.

“You could cook him breakfast,” Draco suggested. “I’m starving.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “Why don’t you buy us brunch at that fancy Muggle place downtown?”

“Because, Potter-” Malfoy began in a condescending tone, but Neville interrupted him by clearing his throat.

“You could kiss.”

The thick silence that settled in the room made Harry feel like they could all hear his rapidly beating heart. Neville’s face was flushed but he was bravely looking at them. It reminded Harry of last night, but without any firewhiskey left in his system, he was very aware of the effect it was having on him. Neville looking both shy and confident at the same time made Harry feel things.

“Wh-what?” Draco asked, his voice rough.

“You seemed to really want to at the club last night. You were all over each other. But you never did.”

Harry and Draco looked at each other. He wondered if Draco remembered any of it.

“Then I left because looking at you two made me a little sad, even though it was difficult to look away,” Neville continued, sounding breathless. “But then you were outside with me and you both got to see the other kiss me.” Harry really wished he remembered it better because the blurry image in his mind was already incredible. Maybe it’d come back to him later. “It’s only fair I get to see you.”

Neville’s words made something warm and heavy spread through Harry’s entire body, like melted honey heating his entire skin from the inside out. Draco seemed just as affected, looking at Neville as if he couldn’t believe his words. Unbelievable as it was, he had definitely said them. He had suggested Harry and Draco should kiss, while he watched.

Harry didn’t know if he should ask Draco for his permission, because it was definitely okay with Harry. His fingertips had been itching with the need to feel Draco’s skin the second Neville had spoken.

Slowly, Draco turned to look at Harry. His chest was heaving, his eyes wide, his mouth agape. He licked his lips.

Harry looked at Neville one last time to make sure this wasn’t a joke or a misunderstanding of some kind, but Neville looked even more eager then Draco, is possible, holding his breath as his hands curled around the edge of the comforter.

Harry waited no more.

He reached up and grabbed Draco by the collar of his inside-out shirt. He pulled him down while also rising slightly off the bed himself and stopped just an inch short of Draco’s lips. He wanted to be present this time, remember every second of anticipation, every hot exhale over his lips before finally closing the distance and feeling Draco shake above him. Neville shifted in his seat, and Harry could just imagine how beautiful he looked as he watched them. Harry had never seen Neville turned on, but just the thought of it set his insides ablaze, and he had to struggle with himself not to open his eyes and glance at Neville.

Draco moved his lips against Harry’s and that small movement triggered a waterfall of memories that invaded Harry. He relived the kiss with Neville, messy and rushed but intense; Neville had kissed him back, very briefly but unmistakable.

The memory of Neville combined with the reality of Draco made Harry tremble with emotions. He coaxed Draco’s mouth open and deepened the kiss, wanting more of him, and of Neville, and so much of both in a way he had never felt about anyone, let alone two people.

Draco finally touched Harry, grabbing him by the hips as he had done when they danced the night before. Harry had no idea he would like that so much. He pulled Draco closer, harder, and before he knew it they were falling back on the bed.

It should have been enough to make them break the kiss, but if anything Harry wanted to hold onto him even more. Still, he forced himself to slow down the kiss and found that Draco complied easily. He didn’t want Neville to feel uncomfortable by taking this too far.

They pulled apart slowly, chests rising and falling together. Draco’s weight over him was intoxicating and Harry briefly wondered what it would be like to hsmsve Neville on top of him too.

He had to get rid of that thought before he got too excited.

Draco’s pupils were blown, and Harry stared at them, feeling lightheaded.

“Yes. That will do.”

Draco and Harry turned to look at Neville. He sat up from the bed, looking flustered but happy.

“Breakfast?”

Draco quickly got to his feel, making a feeble attempt to fix his shirt and pat his hair down. "Yes. Anything to help me forget I just snogged Potter in your granmother's bedroom."

Harry and Neville laughed. 

"I don't know," Harry said. "It's kind of growing on me."


End file.
